Our Brother (Titanic Rewrite)
by Sketchrex
Summary: A rewrite of the events of the RMS Titanic. Remember the people who lost loved ones, and see how the four friends would feel. One-shot. Might be a little sad.


**I hate writing this type of story.**

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE SURVIVORS AND VICTIMS OF THE TITANIC SINKING**

**I dunno if I even have to say the Titanic wasn't mine**

* * *

"Cole, this is going to be so exciting! This is the Titanic's first sail! I can't wait to see what we'll get!"

The four friends were boarding the Titanic, to New York City, in the United States. Jay, the most energetic of the four, had learned up all he could about the largest ship afloat at the time.

He was eager to show off to his friends all he knew.

Cole looked uncertain. "Have we really mastered the way of floating a ship in water? Is this really safe?"

Kai scoffed. "It's perfectly safe, Cole. It's the best thing of our time. Of course it'll work. Not like we're gonna die. No boat will ever sink on their maiden voyage."

Zane, the smartest of the four, scanned the boat's hull, and with his amazing brain, he worked out his calculations.

"Kai is correct. The boat is perfectly safe. We will not sink. See how stable the sides are?" he pointed to the Titanic's side.

* * *

"But what about the ice-" Cole was cut off as the giant ship blew its horn and he and his friends were ushered onto the ship.

The four were led down to third class. They could not afford the higher classes, so they were led all the way down to the bottom floor of the Titanic, and an attendant showed them to their room.

In their room, there was only one bed, and one table for food.

"I call the bed!" Jay cried out immediately after seeing there was only one of them. The other three sighed in annoyance and set up some blankets on the floor to try to make themselves comfortable.

Cole looked uncertainly at the Titanic's already rotty looking walls. He watched in annoyance as Jay flopped down on his bed teasingly.

He lifted his eyebrows when Jay squealed in surprise and jumped off the bed, hurling himself onto Kai just as the one in the red hoodie began to lay himself down.

The one in the blue hoodie thrashed around until Cole saw a spider fall off his back and onto the ground, where Kai quickly squished it.

"Bugs! Bugs! I hate bugs! I don't want to sleep on that bed! There's probably ants, spiders, mosquitos, and more!"

"You sound like a commercial advertising bugs," Kai murmured sarcastically, flopping on the bed, taking it for himself.

"Ha, ha. See for yourself when you wake up tomorrow covered in bugs."

* * *

Four days later, it was April 15, 1912. The four friends had been having a great time aboard the great ship, regardless of their rank of third class.

Most of the time they fooled around in their room, causing people next to their room to burst out in anger, storming into the room and slapping Jay, the one who was causing all the noise.

"Not fair. You guys are causing sound too. I don't deserve a slap. You guys do. Not fair!" the one in the blue pajamas whined, as he lay down on the ground, trying to get some sleep.

"Ha. Now get to sleep, we're almost at New York City, that's what I heard the captain say when I went on deck." Cole murmured as he closed his eyes as he lay on the hard wood ground.

(**I'm sorry.**)

Cole woke up with a start as he heard a ear-aching screech from the mail room. Instantly he woke up the others, who burst out of the room to check what was going on. Seeing nothing, they went up on deck to see four musicians who were happily playing as if nothing had happened.

But when the others looked around, they saw over a tenth of the total passengers on board the great ship were on the deck.

"Captain, what happened? Anything to worry about?" Kai asked, actually worried for once. "Oh, nothing. We just hit an iceberg. The Titanic can survive this. It's absolutely alright."

Kai sighed in relief, and so did the others, but Cole felt even worse. Did he just hear the captain say…

"Iceberg?"

"Yeah, iceberg, Cole. That's what the Captain said. Nothing to worry about, let's go back to our room." Jay said cheerfully.

* * *

Still uncertain, Cole followed the others down the Grand Staircase, all the way down the hall to their room.

Wanting to be the first back to their room, Jay quickly turned the corner and immediately stopped as if he was a deer caught in headlights. Coming down the hall was a gigantic wave of seawater that was blocking all the doors and flooding the hallway.

Screaming wildly, he ran back up to the deck as fast as he could, the others quickly following suit as soon as they had peeked around the corner, too.

Back on deck, there were even more people on the deck now. But this time the Captain looked grim. "Lower the lifeboats! Women and children first!"

The massive lifeboats were lowered down into the murky, deep water down below, far down from the side of the massive ship.

"Women and children first!" the Captain yelled again.

The four saw an old women in an archeologist's outfit wearing glasses and carrying a scroll. She was quickly grabbed and lowered down into one of the lifeboats.

Another young women with short black hair and a traditional Chinese outfit was also lowered down to the same lifeboat.

Jay looked at the young women for a second before deciding now was not the time. But suddenly, a sailor grabbed Jay, Kai, and Zane and quickly lowered them down to a lifeboat.

* * *

"Hey, wait! What about Cole?" Jay cried. "He is an adult, he stays here for now," the sailor replied.

Once he was in the lifeboat, Jay looked up and saw Cole high up, peeking over the railing down at him in the lifeboat.

"Cole! Come back! We need you here! You're one of us!" the one in blue began to cry when saw none of the sailors were moving towards Cole to lower him down.

Kai and Zane also looked up, and tried to comfort the youngest of the four, but tears also ran down their cheeks. They knew what was to become of their friend.

The last lifeboat set off from his bindings to the Titanic, full with passengers. "No! Coooole!" Jay screamed as his lifeboat began drifting away from his friend on the massive ship.

"Go back! I want my friend!" he sobbed to the lifeboat captain, who shook his head roughly. "We are already full. We cannot take everyone. I am sorry,"

"Not sorry enough," Jay cried silently into his legs.

Cole watched his three only friends drift away from him in a lifeboat. He was standing on his perch over the railing on the edge of the Titanic, knowing what was to become of him.

* * *

He grabbed onto the railing of the great ship, as it began to tilt. His heart dropped in his chest and began to thump wildly as it begged him to take action to survive.

The Titanic was in about a 30 degree angle, and Cole was hanging on for dear life onto a handle to the Captain's cabin. If he let go, he would fall down the now diagonal deck into the freezing, murky water that would claim someone's soul in minutes.

Although he was the strongest and oldest of his four friends, his grip began to slip. The ship was now in an 90 degree angle, completely straight like a skyscraper, with half of its body in the water.

As he looked down, he imagined hundreds of bodies already dead, drowning… forever lost in the murky waters.

Using a final pull, he grabbed the corner of the top of the Captain's cabin… and got himself on top of the side of the cabin, as the ship was in a 90 degree angle. He watched the water get closer and closer to his platform of the side of a cabin, until it was about 10 feet away. Looking across the water, he noticed his friends looking at him from far away.

Cole gave his final goodbye to his beloved team, his beloved _family_, which he'd been with for 12 years.

The one in the black hoodie gave an official salute to his friends before the side of the cabin he was on top of sank into the depths of the ocean, taking Cole with it.

After seeing Cole salute and disappear into the ocean, the three survivors immediately began to cry and mourn for their friend.

* * *

Two hours later, the RMS _Carpathia_ had picked up the lifeboats. The three were now in the exercising room of the great ship, lying in blankets with other refugees around them.

Thinking of the sinking of their ship, Jay thought of his friend, Cole.

He had been with them for 12 years. They were a team. A family. And that family had just lost a member.

After mentioning Cole, Zane suggested sadly they prey for Cole in heaven.

"Jay, when you think of 'our brother,' what do you think of?" Zane asked.

Between sobs, Jay answered.

_"__When I think of 'our brother,' I think of OUR BROTHER, Cole._

_And even if Cole is gone, if he's anywhere, he's in that ship. Cole, our brother, sturdy and strong. That is what I think of when I think of 'our brother,' Zane. Our brother."_

_"__Amen," _Zane said.

* * *

**I dunno why I write these. I just want to spread awareness, I guess. But the Titanic is a thing of the past by now…**

**or so you think. It still lives on. Just think of all the poor souls who lost their lives, friends, belongings, family…**

_If you don't get it, replace someone who lost a family member with yourself. See how you feel._

I cried.


End file.
